internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1939 German Ice Hockey Championship
The 1939 German Ice Hockey Championship was the 23rd season of the German Ice Hockey Championship, the national championship of Germany. EK Engelmann Wien won the championship by defeating Berliner Schlittschuhclub in the final. The 17 Gaus (Gau XVII - Ostmark was newly created after the Anschluss of Austria) were divided into five regional "Gau groups" - East (Gau I), West (Gau IX-XIII), South (Gau XIV-XVI), Southeast (Gau XVII), and North (Gau II-VIII). Three teams from the North, two from the West, South, and Southeast, and one team from the East group qualified for the intermediate round. There was also a Gau XVIII created for the annexed Sudetenland of Czechoslovakia, but no teams entered in this division. The semifinals and finals were contested at the Berliner Sportpalast in April 1939. First round Western Group *'Krefelder EV' - Westfalen Dortmund 4:0 *'Düsseldorfer EG' - Krefelder EV 2:1 *'Krefelder EV' - Westfalen Dortmund 2:0 Krefeld and Dusseldorf qualified for the intermediate round. Northern Group ;Group A ;Group B ;Intermediate round Qualification *'LTTC Rot-Weiß Berlin' - BFC Preussen 2:1 Eastern Group *12/?: Rastenburger SV - Preussen Insterburg 6:1 (1:1, 2:0, 3:0) *12/?: Rastenburger SV - VfB Königsberg 9:2 (2:1, 3:1, 4:0) *12/?: Rastenburger SV - VfK Königsberg 2:2 (1:1, 0:0, 1:1) *12/?: Rastenburger SV - VfK Königsberg 2:1 (1:1, 1:0, 0:0) *12/?: VfK Königsberg - VfB Königsberg 5:3 (2:1, 1:2, 2:0) *12/?: VfK Königsberg - Preussen Insterburg 8:2 (3:0, 3:0, 2:2) *3/13: Rastenburger SV - VfK Königsberg 3:2 (0:1, 0:0, 3:1) *3/22: Rastenburger SV - VfB Königsberg 11:0 (2:0, 4:0, 5:0) Won by Rastenburger SV. Southern Group SC Riessersee and EV Fussen qualified for the intermediate round. Southeastern Group ;Gauklasse EK Engelmann Wien and Klagenfurter AC qualified for the intermediate round. Wiener EV won the Southeastern Group. ;Kreisklasse *EK Engelmann Wien II - EK Brigittenau - not played *'Wiener AC/OWSC' - Strassenbahn *'EK Brigittenau' - Modlinger EC 5:4 *'Modlinger EC' - Wiener EV II 2:1 *Wiener EV II - Strassenbahn 2:2 *'Wiener EV II' - Wiener AC/OWSC 8:1 *'Wiener EV II' - EK Brigittenau 13:1 *'Modlinger EC' - Wiener AC/OWSC 4:1 WEV II won the Kreisklasse. ;Bezirksklasse *'Langenzersdorf' - EV Stockerau 3:1 *EV Stockerau - EV Klosterneuburg 1:1 *'Langenzersdorf' - EV Klosterneuburg 5:2 Intermediate round Group A Group B SC Riessersee was later disqualified from the tournament for unsportsmanlike conduct in a friendly inter-city Berlin-Munich-Vienna competition, so Zehlendorfer Wespen qualified for the final round in their place, along with Dusseldorfer EG. Final round Semifinals 3rd place Final Other games *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Berliner Schlittschuhclub 3:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien komb.' - Steyr 13:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien komb.' - Steyr 11:0 *'EK Brigittenau' - Langzersdorf 9:1 *'EK Brigittenau' - EV Klosterneuburg 16:2 *'Wiener EV' - Brigittenau/Strassenbahn 13:0 *'EK Brigittenau' - Wiener AC/OWSC 10:1 *'EK Brigittenau' - Wiener EV II 3:2 *'EK Brigittenau' - Hollabrunn 6:2 *'HC Nuremberg' - DTV Eger 5:0 *'Strassenbahn' - EV Klosterneuburg 8:0 *Krefelder EV - SC Riessersee 0:1 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *VSK Königsberg - SC Brandenburg Berlin 3:3 *'Rastenburg' - SC Brandenburg Berlin 1:0 *'VSK Königsberg' - SC Brandenburg Berlin 4:1 *Gmunden - Linz 1:5 (0:2, 0:1, 1:2) *Gmunden - Linz 3:4 (0:1, 1:0, 2:3) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - DSV Leoben 4:1 *'Klagenfurter AC' - DSV Leoben 4:1 *EK Engelmann Wien - LTTC Rot-Weiß Berlin 4:4 *'Modlinger EC' - EK Engelmann Wien II 7:3 *'SC Riessersee' - Berliner Schlittschuhclub 5:0 (0:0, 1:0, 4:0) *'SC Brandenburg Berlin' - EK Engelmann Wien 3:2 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) - Engelmann-Pokal final *'Wiener EV II' - EK Brigittenau 3:2 *TSV Holzkirchen - EV Berchtesgaden 2:2 *SC Brandenburg Berlin - Klagenfurter AC 1:2 (0:1, 1:0, 0:1) *'Klagenfurter AC' - BFC Preussen 1:0 *LTTC Rot-Weiß Berlin - EK Engelmann Wien 1:4 (0:0, 1:3, 0:1) References * * External links *German ice hockey standings 1933-1945 *Results Category:1939 in ice hockey